


Teething Is a Scream

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [38]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome are at their wit's end with their daughter's screaming. Can they find anything that might help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething Is a Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Teething Is a Scream  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 324  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome

His ears had been ringing for days. They were also sore from being pinned to his head constantly. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time it had been quiet. He dearly loved his daughter, Mika, but the half-demon found her voice to be rather penetrating. It seemed that nothing would stop her screaming.

Inuyasha had made the suggestion that they give Mika something to play with. Kagome had tried a rattle, but their daughter had thrown it across the room as soon as she had gotten it. They had taken turns rocking her. They had even tried simply ignoring her, hoping eventually she'd tire out and go to sleep. Finally, in desperation, they had turned to Kagome's mother. She had suggested something cold to soothe the pain.

Unfortunately, none of those things would help. Their daughter was teething, and as the child of a hanyou, her gums were sore from her fangs coming in. While she was not fully half-demon, Mika had quite a few of the characteristics. That seemed to include a powerful voice. There had to be something they could do about it, because if they didn't, Inuyasha was certain he'd go deaf.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked around their hut, rocking their screaming daughter. He tried to think of anything that might help and knew every suggestion he could make would cause Kagome to sit him. He even thought back to when he had been a pup himself, but couldn't really think of anything his mother might have done. It seemed that there was nothing they could do.

Kagome blew an errant strand of hair out of her face in exasperation and sighed. She pleaded, “Please, Mika, don't cry.”

Finally, when Mika gave another rather piercing scream, Inuyasha figured the risk of getting sat would be worth it. He said, “Kagome, maybe we should take Sota's advice. Maybe we should get her some of those chew toys after all.”


End file.
